Une lettre perdue
by MarieCeline
Summary: Post Aliyah : Tony écrit une lettre à Ziva, qui est restée en Israël, en lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes et de ses sentiments. Cette lettre est d'abord oubliée, puis au bout d'un an, parvient enfin à sa destinataire, qui est revenue aux Etats-Unis...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! **

Un nouvel OS aujourd'hui. Du Tiva, pour changer un peu.. xD (on ne se refait pas!)

**Post Aliyah, le 6x25 : Tony écrit une lettre à Ziva, qui est restée en Israël, en lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes, de ses sentiments, et en lui avouant la vérité. Mais cette lettre ne parviendra jamais à sa destinataire...**

* * *

><p><em>Ziva,<em>

_Les jours s'accumulent, et se font de plus en plus longs. 67 jours exactement. Soixante sept jours que tu es restée en Israël. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenue. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, de savoir ce qu'il en est, mais ce serait entièrement faux. Si tu ne m'appelles pas moi, appelle les eux, au moins. Ils s'inquiètent tu sais. Pas autant que moi sûrement. Et ils ne regrettent pas, eux. Ce n'est pas de leur faute si tu es partie. Ils dorment bien la nuit, ils ne sont pas insomniaques. Ils vont de l'avant. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, mais bien sûr, tu t'en contrefiches, j'imagine._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu reçois une lettre de moi. Pourquoi maintenant, plusieurs mois plus tard. Peut être que tu ne la liras même pas en entier. Peut être même que, exaspérée ou indifférente, tu la déchireras en voyant mon nom, sur la ligne de l'expéditeur. Je t'ai blessée et je t'ai trahie. J'ai tué Michael Rivkin, et j'ai perdu ta confiance. Tu n'as sans doute plus envie d'entendre parler de moi. Mais j'avais besoin de t'écrire. Besoin de te dire. Je n'en peux plus, de tout devoir garder pour moi. Ma colère, ma peine, mes remords, mon inquiétude, et j'en passe. Je ne peux pas tout supporter. J'ai beau être un DiNozzo, je ne suis pas un surhomme. Qui l'aurait cru ? Sûrement pas moi._

_Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi quand j'ai tué Rivkin. Je l'ai fait pour toi, seulement pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que tu te sois faite avoir, manipulée de la sorte. J'étais aveuglé par la haine. J'étais jaloux, aussi. Rappelle toi, toute ces fois où tu m'as posé la question, et où je t'ai répondu non. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi jaloux de toute ma vie. Le jour où je t'ai suivie à la terrasse de ce café, et que tu l'as embrassé, sous mes yeux... Je bouillais littéralement de rage, dans l'ombre. Avec du recul, je comprends que lorsque je suis allé à ton appartement pour te trouver toi , je savais à quoi je m'exposais. Je savais que Rivkin allait être là. J'aurais dû ne pas y aller. J'aurais dû..._

_L'inévitable s'est produit, on en est venu aux mains, puis aux armes. Une rivalité existait entre nous depuis notre première rencontre. Il comprenait mes sentiments à ton égard plus que toi tu ne les as jamais compris ou remarqués. Et, je ne sais pas, peut être... peut être que j'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'après l'avoir tué, tu tomberais dans mes bras, et que je te consolerais. Que tu me remercierais de t'avoir débarrassé de lui. Tu aurais alors vu que je n'attendais que toi, et tu m'aurais choisi. J'y ai cru, tu sais. J'avais bon espoir, même. Mais ça a tourné au drame... Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire._

_Tu es restée là-bas. Tu n'es pas montée dans l'avion. Avant le décollage, tu as dit d'une voix froide que tu ne me croyais pas. Que tu ne voulais plus travailler avec moi. Ça a été comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. C'est à cause de moi, à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Je n'arrive plus à vivre avec ça. Tu es partie, je ne te reverrai plus. Plus je le répète, et plus ça fait mal. Comme un venin qui se répand doucement sous ma peau, dans mes veines et qui paralyse tout mon corps. Chaque jour est un combat où je m'efforce de me lever le matin, et de continuer à sourire. Comme si, tu n'avais pas chamboulé ma vie, depuis que tu es arrivée et partie trop vite. Comme si je devais continuer à exister. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je dois être bon comédien ; Gibbs et les autres n'y voient que du feu. Mais ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Et ça me rend complètement dingue. Je suis en train de devenir fou._

_Alors je te le demande, non, je te supplie : je veux que tu reviennes. Il faut que tu reviennes. Rien ne tourne rond ici. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu m'accordes à nouveau ta confiance. Ta vie n'est pas là bas. Ce n'est pas la vie dont tu as envie, dont tu as besoin. Tu veux avoir un avenir, j'en suis sûr. Tu n'en as aucun en restant sous les ordres de ton père. Tu serais tellement mieux, à Washington. Il faut que tu comprennes. Tu es partie trop vite, tu ne t'es pas rendue compte de tout ce que tu rates ici, en Amérique. Ici, on tient à toi. Tu as une espérance de vie. Avec le MOSSAD, tu es condamnée. Ton père serait prêt à te sacrifier pour son propre intérêt. Ne le laisse pas faire. Et reviens ici, s'il-te-plaît. Tu nous manques. Tu me manques. _

_Tu vas sûrement te moquer de moi, ou peut être que tu n'en auras rien à faire, mais ton absence me tue. Tous ces jours, qui s'enchaînent, et qui ne riment à rien, me tuent à petit feu. Je dérive, je vis pour vivre. Je vis pour rien. C'est l'impression que j'ai. Je vis dans l'ignorance de ce que tu es devenue, et de l'endroit où tu es. J'ai beau essayer, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier le regard que tu m'as lancé, lorsque la porte de ton appartement s'est ouverte à la volée, et que tu m'as découvert, allongé sur le sol, à côté du corps sanglant de Rivkin. Il y avait sur ton visage un air si... vulnérable. Pour la première fois, j'ai vu une Ziva touchée en plein cœur. Et je n'arrive pas à l'effacer de ma mémoire. C'est une image qui me poursuit jusque dans mes rêves, qui me torture l'esprit : Toi, debout, essoufflée, le visage décomposé. Tu pointais ton arme sur moi, et j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais m'abattre. Mais non, ce qui a suivi a été pire encore. Tu t'es mise à genoux, à côté de lui. Tu t'es accroché à sa vie, t'efforçant de le ramener. Sans m'accorder un seul regard. Il ne méritait rien, il s'était moqué de toi. Et moi, qui veillais sur toi à chaque moment, tu me dédaignais, me repoussais même. Ça me hante, tu sais._

_Tu occupes mon esprit en permanence. Je suis distrait, sans cesse. Je regrette tout le temps, j'enrage parfois, de ne t'avoir rien dit. De ne pas t'avoir dit à quel point je tenais à toi. J'aurais dû te le dire avant de monter dans l'avion. Mais je ne savais pas, que tu partais. Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu as fais de moi ? Un insomniaque, en phase de regret perpétuel, qui tuerait pour te revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Et te dire à quel point je tiens à toi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, c'est vrai. Je t'aime, Ziva. Je suis le seul à t'aimer. Rivkin ne t'as jamais aimé, lui._

_Voilà pourquoi je t'ai écris cette lettre, qui doit te sembler interminable. Parce que je n'aurais jamais le courage de te le dire de vive voix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu, et je ne l'aurais plus jamais. En écrivant, c'est bien plus facile. Les mots viennent seuls, c'est plus aisé, et plus agréable, d'avouer en écrivant. Je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'espère juste que tu la liras. Je ne sais pas si tu vis encore à cette adresse - c'est la seule que je connais. Qui sait où tu peux être, maintenant ? Tu as disparu de la surface de la Terre, personne ne sait où tu es._

_Tu as toujours affirmé ne pas me croire quant à mes intentions de tuer Rivkin ; c'est pour ça que tu es restée. Alors, maintenant que je t'ai dit la vérité, tu vas revenir à Washington, en oubliant mon aveux - celui qui te concerne - et en oubliant que tu m'en veux. J'ai besoin de toi, s'il-te-plaît. Quand tu auras fini de lire cette lettre, je veux que tu croies tout ce que j'ai écrit. Durant toute ma vie, je ne pense pas avoir dit autant de vérités à quelqu'un. Reviens, Ziva. S'il-te-plaît._

_Tony._

* * *

><p>Le facteur déambule dans les rues de Tel Aviv, sous la chaleur étouffante. Il arrive devant une maison aux fenêtres condamnées. Il dépose la lettre, dans la boîte aux lettres sur laquelle est inscrit le nom de Ziva David. Puis il continue sa tournée, en sifflant gaiement.<p>

La lettre a touché le fond de la boîte en fer, où elle y demeurera, et restera à jamais inconnue par la personne à qui elle était destinée. Une personne qui ne reviendra jamais à cet endroit, et ne lira jamais cette lettre. Une femme, qui est en train de s'éteindre dans le désert de Somalie à l'heure qu'il est. En attendant sagement la mort. Tout ça pour rien au final. Ça n'aura servi à rien. Comme une bouteille à la mer, qui aurait dérivée, qui se serait échouée. Un coup de fil qui n'aboutirait pas, qui sonnerait dans le vide. Une lettre qui jaunira avec le temps, et qui s'effacera, sans avoir transmis tous ces mots, et toutes ces vérités. Une lettre oubliée.

Une lettre perdue.

* * *

><p>Une review ? ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Oui, je sais, cette histoire était "complete".**

** Je souffre d'une maladie apparemment incurable : impossible d'écrire quelque chose de long, c'est rare que ça fasse plus de deux chapitres, c'est un miracle quand il y en a plus. Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué. Mais grâce à l'aide inattendue et précieuse de Gwenetsi, il y a une suite à cette histoire ! C'est elle qui a écrit le chapitre que je poste ce soir, et c'est elle qui va écrire le prochain. Alors, pensez à la remerciez reviewement et pour son idée de suite, elle le mérite ! **

*est contente de collaborer avec Gwenetsi*

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eli David avance d'un pas pesant dans les rues de Tel Aviv. D'ordinaire, sa démarche est souple, mesurée, sûre. Elle est le reflet de l'homme qu'il est. Elle montre à tous son statut de directeur du Mossad. D'habitude, chacun de ses pas impose le respect. Le claquement de ses talons dans les couloirs a plus d'impact sur ses officiers que n'importe lequel de ses regards, de ses discours.  
>Sauf qu'il n'est pas à l'agence. Il est dans une rue où personne ne le connait. Il se trouve dans un endroit où il n'a pas besoin de prouver qu'il est le maître. Il marche vers un lieu où il n'a pas besoin de faire semblant. Il va vers une maison aux fenêtres fermées, sa maison. Du moins l'était-elle encore il y a peu.<p>

Les volets sont clos depuis trop longtemps maintenant qu'il y réfléchit. Ce ne sont pas quelques semaines ou quelques mois qui ont passé, mais plus d'une année. Le temps file, vite, trop vite.

Une feuille de papier le lui a rappelé il y a une poignée de jours. L'échéance arrive à son terme. Il est temps pour lui de réagir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est là. Il vient clore un chapitre de l'histoire. Quelle histoire? lui demanderait-on. La sienne, répondrait-il las, la sienne et celle de sa fille, celle des David.

Il se retrouve face à elle. La demeure aux murs blancs est la même que dans son souvenir. Il n'y est pourtant pas venu souvent. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cependant, il s'en souvient comme si il s'était toujours rendu là. C'est peut-être la vérité dans un sens. Par la pensée, il ne l'a jamais vraiment quittée.

La boite de fer l'attire. Pénétrer dans la maison désertée lui est impossible pour l'instant. Il n'est pas prêt à cela, mais regarder dans la boite, consulter son courrier... ça s'est possible. Ça l'est parce qu'il sait qu'il ne trouvera rien si ce n'est quelques prospectus. Qui enverrait une lettre à une adresse que son propriétaire a fui? La maison fait figure d'abandonnée depuis tellement de temps. Il ne découvrira rien dans le cube de métal.

Rapidement, il se retrouve avec une liasse de papier entre les mains. Assis sur les marches du perron, il trie les pièces de son trésor. Sur sa gauche, les clés de la maison et de la boite qu'il vient d'ouvrir, sur la droite ce qui rejoindra bientôt la poubelle à l'angle de la rue, sur ses genoux, les papiers qu'il entreprend de trier avec minutie.  
>Il lui faut peu de temps, trop peu, pour terminer son travail.<p>

Reste dans ses mains, une enveloppe. L'autocollant bleu et rouge qui l'entoure indique le voyage par avion qui l'a amené jusqu'ici. Le timbre est américain, le tampon de Washington DC. Le papier a passé. L'écriture légèrement penchée ne s'est pas effacée bien que plus pâle qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Le nom de l'expéditeur ne figure pas, seule l'adresse et le nom Ziva David sont notés à l'encre noire.

Il sait qu'il devrait la mettre dans une nouvelle enveloppe et la renvoyer à la ville d'où elle vient, à celle à qui elle est destinée. Pourtant, il ne le fait pas. La promesse de découvrir quelque chose sur sa fille est tentante. Ils se sont tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que ce que contient l'enveloppe l'aidera à se rapprocher d'elle, malgré les milliers de kilomètres de distance.  
>Écartant la pensée qu'il est l'unique responsable du désastre qu'est devenue leur relation, il la décachète, puis déplie la feuille qu'elle contient.<p>

La première chose qui attire son œil est la signature, Tony. La colère s'empare de lui. Il commence à la rouler en boule, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lire certains mots au passage.

Le mouvement de ses mains ralentit, puis s'exerce dans l'autre sens. Le papier froissé s'étire. Son regard se pose sur la première phrase, sur les premiers mots. Ses iris sombres naviguent de ligne en ligne, de paragraphe en paragraphe. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'appel de détresse s'empare totalement de lui. Il se laisse porter par les mots et ce qu'il s'en dégage. Plus vite qu'il ne pensait, il atteint le nom de l'agent honni. Alors il recommence sa lecture.

Certaines phrases lui font mal, très mal. D'autres le font sourire malgré lui alors qu'elle n'ont rien d'amusantes, mais elle sont si vraies. Cet homme, il le détestait sans vraiment le connaître. Voilà qu'il le touche. Chacun de ses mots qui ne lui sont pourtant pas destinés font écho à sa propre vie, à la femme qu'il a lui même perdu.

Sans qu'il s'explique son geste, il se lève. Il prend la direction du bureau de poste le plus proche. L'esprit ailleurs, il récupère une enveloppe, un timbre. Il replie la lettre rangée à présent dans sa poche de papier. Il la place dans sa sœur, à peine plus grande, puis la referme. Il griffonne la nouvelle adresse de sa fille à la hâte, ayant peur de soudainement changer d'avis. Enfin, il s'assure qu'elle sera prioritaire en la remettant à qui de droit.

Le cœur plus léger, il reprend sa marche, vers chez lui cette fois. Cheminant dans les rues, il remet en place sa carapace et ses défenses contre le monde hostile auquel il fait face chaque jour. Il met aussi à portée quelques mots sur une feuille de papier, gage de ne jamais oublier qui il a été il y a une éternité.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite et fin, écrite par Gwenetsi ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette courte histoire. Et merci à toi, Gwen, pour avoir continué ce que je considérais comme bouclé !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ziva jette sur la table basse le courrier du jour. Sa mine est sombre. Malgré leurs efforts, les Reynosa continuent d'être une menace. Elle se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Elle aimerait être tranquille aujourd'hui, ne pas avoir d'appel du NCIS. Elle voudrait simplement profiter de sa journée de repos sans qu'un nouveau problème surgisse.

Elle s'empare de son courrier : publicités, factures, rien de bien intéressant. Et puis une lettre retient son attention. Elle a le bord hachuré rouge et bleu par un autocollant, un tampon de Tel Aviv, un timbre d'Israël... C'est une lettre de son père. Elle reconnaît son écriture. Elle la tourne dans ses mains sans comprendre. Pourquoi lui aurait-il envoyé une lettre? Pourquoi lui aurait-il envoyé quoi que se soit d'ailleurs?

Décidée à avoir des réponses, elle ouvre l'enveloppe et en retire ce qu'elle contient. Sa surprise est grande quand elle en sort une autre. Elle a soudain l'impression de jouer avec des matriochkas. Sauf qu'Israël n'est pas la Russie et que son père n'est pas adepte des poupées russes.

Elle inspecte sa trouvaille. C'est son adresse à Tel Aviv qui est indiquée. Cela explique sans doute pourquoi son père lui a envoyé. Elle ne le pensait pas si charitable. Quoique... elle a été ouverte.

Elle la retourne pour savoir qui est l'expéditeur. Elle fronce les sourcils en ne voyant rien. Cette face est abîmée. Elle n'a pas été protégé comme l'autre du passage du temps. Il ne pleut peut-être pas souvent dans son pays natal, mais cela arrive tout de même, comme la neige est apparue là-bas depuis quelques hivers. Même si l'enveloppe était dans sa boite, comme elle s'en doute, le changement de température ou l'humidité ont eu un impact sur elle. Pour cette raison, l'adresse s'est effacée. Du moins, elle préfère croire à cette hypothèse qu'à son absence.

Elle incline le papier pour la vérifier. À la lumière du soleil, les lettres lui apparaissent en filigrane. Elle pâlit, Tony!

Elle n'a plus très envie de regarder à l'intérieur à présent, surtout quand elle voit la date à laquelle elle est arrivée en Israël. Cela fait près d'un an. Cependant, la curiosité est la plus forte. Elle l'emporte sur le reste. Elle attrape la lettre légèrement froissée qu'elle contient et la déplie.

Dès les premiers mots, elle se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter sa lecture, que la suite ne va pas lui plaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Seulement son père a lu la lettre, il le lui a envoyée. Rien que pour ça, elle persévère. Certaines phrases s'impriment sur sa rétine plus efficacement qu'un aimant se colle un à un morceau de métal. Chaque paragraphe lui fait comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti lui, ce à quoi elle n'avait encore jamais voulu prêter attention.

Il y a d'abord son sentiment de culpabilité et la certitude qu'elle ne se soucie pas de lui. C'était vrai dans un sens. À l'époque, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Puis vient la raison de l'existence de la lettre bien après ce qu'il s'est passé, le fait qu'il ait besoin de faire partager ce qu'il ressent.

Finalement, il était bien jaloux. Il lui écrit « j'aurais dû », mais ce n'est pas ce qui changera le passé. Les deux ennemis qu'ils étaient depuis le début comprenaient l'autre mieux que personne, mieux qu'elle. Son cœur se serre en lisant ces mots là. Elle a été aveugle et sourde contrairement à eux, mais lui a été idiot. Croire qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras après l'avoir tué? Oui, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Elle ne le croyait pas. Elle a décidé de rester en Israël, chez elle. Elle lui a fait mal. Juste retour des choses, après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Inconsciemment, elle voulait qu'il souffre comme il la faisait souffrir. Et ça a marché. Personne n'a vu qu'il allait mal. Pour autant, en est-elle satisfaite?

Revenir? Il la suppliait de revenir? Revenir parce qu'elle lui manquait? Elle avait une espérance de vie en Amérique, mais pas en Israël? Être au Mossad, c'est se condamner à mort? Elle se crispe. Il ne sait rien. Comment peut-il juger que son père est le pire salopard de la Terre sans connaître toute l'histoire? Qu'il se sert seulement d'elle? Que personne ne tient à elle là-bas? Et vivre auprès de lui après ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était mieux peut-être? Égoïste!

Voilà qu'il écrit maintenant qu'elle va sans doute se moquer de lui parce qu'elle lui manque et que ça lui fait du mal. N'importe quoi. Sa déchéance est du passé. Elle ne veut pas y penser. Elle a eu tellement de mal avec sa propre souffrance, alors gérer la sienne... c'est au-dessus de ses forces, même si c'était il y a un an. Pourtant, ses mots l'atteignent malgré elle. Le souvenir de cette soirée, ce qu'il s'est passé dans son appartement lui revient en pleine figure. Les souvenirs reprennent leur place comme si cela venait juste de se produire. Oui, elle a tenté de le sauver. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé mourir? Pourquoi ne lui en aurait-elle pas voulu de ce qu'il venait de faire? À ce moment là, elle ne pouvait agir autrement.

Le paragraphe suivant lui coupe le souffle. Il s'en veut de ce qu'il a fait. Il regrette, ça et de ne pas lui avoir dit. Il ne supporte plus la vie sans elle. Il l'aime. Trois mots qui résument tout ce qu'il a écrit auparavant. Une lettre interminable, continue-t-il, le courage qui lui manquera toujours pour lui avouer cela de vive voix, qu'il a eu seulement pour cette lettre. Il lui fait part de la faciliter de faire part de ses sentiments à travers les mots tracés sur une feuille de papier, de son incertitude quant à sa réception.

Il lui a dit toute la vérité. Elle peut revenir maintenant, non? Il a besoin d'elle. Les mots sonnent encore avec une teinte égoïste, mais si sincères qu'elle ne peut lui en vouloir. Revenir à Washington, c'est ce qu'il lui demande. Revenir et oublier tout ce qu'elle vient de lire. Oublier les trois mots qui ont guider ces actes.

Voilà, elle a tout lu. Et maintenant ?

Sa lettre et ses aveux l'ont remuée. Son appel à l'aide à travers toutes ses vérités, que doit-elle en faire? Son comportement égoïste uniquement dicté par ses sentiments n'a pas été des meilleurs, pas toujours. Pourtant, si elle y réfléchit bien, c'est pour elle qu'il a fait ça. « Je t'aime. ». Ces mots tournent en boucle dans sa tête, éclipsent les autres.

Après un dernier regard pour la feuille de papier, elle l'a plie et la range dans sa poche. Elle attrape ensuite ses clés, sa veste et quitte son appartement.

* * *

><p>Plutôt que sonner, elle frappe à sa porte. Elle attend fébrilement qu'il vienne ouvrir, une main serrée sur sa lettre dans sa poche.<br>Après ce qui lui semble une éternité, la porte s'entrebâille. Son visage apparaît.

- Ziva? s'étonne-t-il.

D'autorité, elle pousse la porte et entre. Il referme derrière elle sans comprendre.  
>Il ouvre la bouche pour parler et quémander des explications. Elle le coupe.<p>

- Tu m'aimes?

L'impact de sa question est impressionnant. Elle ne s'attarde pourtant pas à détailler sa réaction. Elle sort la lettre de sa poche, la lui tend. Il s'en empare et la déplie. Voyant de quoi il s'agit, il lui jette un regard suppliant.

- Tu m'aimes? répète-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas.

- Dis-moi la vérité.

Il baisse la tête.

- Tu l'as lue, murmure-t-il. Tu sais.  
>- Je veux te l'entendre dire, rétorque-t-elle.<p>

En proie à un profond débat intérieur, le jeune homme hésite.

- Tony, appelle-t-elle plus doucement, dis-moi la vérité. S'il-te-plaît.

Il redresse la tête.

- Oui, souffle-t-il l'air profondément perdu.

Elle le regarde dubitative.

- Oui, reprend-il, je t'aime.

Satisfaite, elle récupère la lettre. Sous ses yeux interdits, elle la range, puis le regarde avec un doux sourire.

- Tu vois, dit-elle, tu en as eu le courage.

Elle s'approche de lui, pose une main sur sa joue.

- Je t'ai pardonné Tony. J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir en Somalie.

Un voile passe devant ses yeux en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Pourtant, son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, continue-t-elle, moi non plus je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais le courage.  
>- Le courage de quoi? demande-t-il sans comprendre.<br>- De ça, répond-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se détache de lui sans que leurs regards se décrochent.

- Je t'aime, souffle-t-elle.

Un magnifique sourire apparaît sur le visage du jeune homme. Il effleure la joue de sa compagne du bout des doigts. Elle ferme les yeux.

- Ne me quitte pas, demande-t-il à son oreille.  
>- Jamais, assure-t-elle en se coulant dans ses bras.<p>

* * *

><p>Assis à son bureau, Eli David consulte des dossiers. Le téléphone de son bureau sonne. D'un geste devenu automatique avec le temps, il porte le combiné à son oreille.<p>

- Papa? entend-il avant d'avoir pu donner son nom.  
>- Ziva, souffle-t-il surpris et heureux d'entendre sa fille..<br>- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, lui dit-elle, mais... merci.

Après un court silence et avec un sourire, le directeur raccroche. Il n'a pas répondu, mais il sait qu'elle n'attendait pas qu'il le fasse.

Il abandonne ses dossiers pour ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau. Sous une liasse de documents confidentiels, il attrape une enveloppe. Elle ressemble en bien des points à celle qu'il a renvoyé aux États-Unis il y a peu, mais le prénom de la destinataire, son adresse et l'expéditeur sont différents. Ses doigts passent sur les mots indiquant que la personne n'habite plus à cette adresse. Il soupire puis range la lettre dans le tiroir, à la place qu'elle ne quitte pas depuis des années.

On peut lui faire tous les reproches de la Terre si l'on veut, une chose ne changera jamais. Il aime sa fille. Peut-être pas comme il le faudrait c'est vrai, mais il l'aime. Pour son bonheur, pour celui auquel il n'a pas eu droit et qui l'a rendu comme il est maintenant, il est heureux d'avoir envoyé la lettre. Il ne le regrette pas et si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésitation.

Il aurait aimé qu'à l'époque quelqu'un fasse pour lui ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ait sa lettre. Peut-être qu'alors il aurait pu avoir une autre chance avec elle, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, la mère de ses filles. Oui, peut-être...


End file.
